Revolution of the Caribbean
by SouthernSinfonian
Summary: The American Revolution finds its way to the Caribbean. A three-way adventure featuring Americans, the Royal Navy, and the last Caribbean pirates, including the Pearl. A Continental captain must balance his duty to the Revolution with his hate for pirates when he cruises the Caribbean. Rated for language and violence. SYOC CLOSED
1. Prologue

_April 3, 1769 – Caribbean Sea off the coast of Cuba_

As the small merchant ship cut through the sparkling waters of the Caribbean, the man on the quarterdeck grinned broadly.

"Look at it, Captain! How could anyone want to spend their lives looking over cotton fields when they have _this_ just waiting to be conquered?"

The ship's captain from the far side of the deck gave a low chuckle before replying. "Mr. Dowd, if I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be in this line of work."

The first man, Isaac Dowd, threw his head back and sighed contentedly. Isaac was a shipping merchant based in Savannah, Georgia. This snow, the _Lark_, was one of five ships he had built or otherwise acquired since starting his business four years ago. By dominating the first leg of trade between the Caribbean and the American Colonies, Isaac had become one of Georgia's wealthiest men despite being just 25 years old. He was on the verge of launching his third East Indiaman, a large ship that could haul substantial cargo loads on extended ocean voyages. With the new ship, Isaac planned to expand his business into the potentially lucrative transatlantic trade: hauling New World resources to London and Amsterdam, and bringing European goods back to Boston, Savannah, and Caribbean ports.

Unlike most self-made wealthy men, Isaac did not have a head for figures. He left the bookkeeping to his friend Samuel Wainwright. The two men had apprenticed with the same merchant but had taken very different paths. Isaac, the son of a plantation owner, was a tall, powerful man of vision and action. Samuel, a printer's son, was silver-tongued and had a head for figures, but was seemingly constantly sick. Isaac used his small inheritance to start the business and promptly hired Samuel to keep the books. Isaac planned and expanded the commercial empire, and Samuel made sure they had the money to keep up with Isaac's hard-charging nature.

With Samuel keeping the books, Isaac was free to enjoy his favorite aspect of the shipping business: the ships. He had first gone to sea as a thirteen-year-old apprentice and couldn't seem to stay away. He spent much as much time making runs to Guantanamo, Cuba as he did in his office in Savannah. He was on such a voyage now, returning to Georgia with a hold full of coffee, tobacco, and rum.

"Captain! Mr. Dowd! Sail on the horizon, astern and starboard!" At the lookout's shout, spyglasses appeared in both men's hands so quickly as to seem like magic.

The captain spoke first. "She looks like an East Indiaman, based on size. I can't make out much, the sun is behind her and that damned tropical haze isn't helping matters either." He lowered his spyglass and paused, thinking in silence.

Isaac filled the silence with his own conclusions. "She's too small to be a warship. I don't think she's a frigate – wrong profile. We're on a standard trade route. I don't think it's a problem."

Nodding firmly, the captain seemed to pull out of his thoughtful trance. "You're undoubtedly right, sir. No one is at war so far as we know and pirates were destroyed decades ago." With that affirmation, owner and captain alike resumed their duties and put the distant sail out of their minds. Hours later, the man in the crow's nest reminded them of it. "Captain! The sail from before is closing! She may be on an intercept course!" The captain barely had time to reach the gangway before a second shout followed, this one tinged with panic. "Black sails, sir! It may be pirates!"

The captain scowled up at the crow's nest. "Be reasonable, man! There hasn't been a pirate attack in the northern Caribbean since last year!"

"Captain, that attack was by the _Black Pearl_! Black sails, black luck! No one told her that all the pirates are supposed to be dead!"

By this point, Isaac had made his way back to the quarterdeck and was strapping on a brace of pistols. "The ship that won't die." The _Black Pearl_ had been a legend long before Isaac had been sailing. She was likely about fifty years old, but still continued to sail the Caribbean, one of the last pirate threats that remained after the Royal Navy's Caribbean squadron had laid waste to Shipwreck Cove and swept almost all pirates from the sea. Isaac had never lost a ship to piracy and he didn't plan on losing the _Lark_ without a fight. "Captain, shall we prepare to repel the thieves?"

The captain turned to his employer, his face showing a mix of incredulity, shock, and resignation. "Mr. Dowd, do you have a death wish? If that truly is the _Black Pearl_, we have no chance at stopping them. That ship mounts over thirty guns. We have eight, and they are mere twelve-pounders. That ship has the weather gauge and can catch us at will. Our best course is to submit."

"And they'll simply let us go if we don't resist? No, captain, I will not sit by and let these criminals take my property without a fight. I will not demand that you stand with me. Anyone who does not choose to fight may go belowdecks."

The captain protested weakly. "Sir-"

"The decision has already been made, Captain. You may command, but this is _my_ ship. Either fight with me or stand relieved and return to your cabin."

The captain seemed to struggle with himself for several long moments. Finally, he turned and strode to the railing of the quarterdeck. "Now hear this! Hostile ship approaching! All hands, prepare for battle! Clear the deck and run out the guns!" He then swung around and pointed at the helmsman. "Hard to starboard. Make your heading One One Seven." A flurry of activity broke out on the deck as the crew prepared to fight. "Mr. Dowd, we cannot overpower that ship, but we are more maneuverable. Our only chance is to cripple her sails and masts, then extend and escape while she cannot pursue. If she is able to close on us, we're finished."

Not even two hours later, the deck of the _Lark_ was strewn with splinters, blood, and debris. Only a handful of sailors remained. The captain, bravely exposed on the quarterdeck, had been killed when a hail of wooden fragments had pierced his chest and throat. Isaac, bruised but unbloodied, stumbled towards the men on the main deck, clutching a pistol and a cutlass. "Men, they're closing in. Prepare to repel boarders!"

One man threw down the pike he'd been holding. "Repel them? Saints preserve us, you're surely insane! They've pounded us to pieces, killed loads 'o us, and ye think we can stop 'em boarding and taking us?"

Anger flashed in Isaac's eyes and he turned his gun on the dissenting sailor. "We cannot simply let them take what is ours without lifting a finger to save ourselves!"

A grizzled veteran slowly approached Isaac. "Begging your pardon, Mr. Dowd, but you're wrong on both counts. We have worked to save ourselves. We fought and lost. Now it's time for those of us still here to save what we have left: our lives. And, no disrespect, we didn't fight to protect what's ours. We've been fighting to protect what's yours."

Isaac looked at the veteran, then at the rest of the men. He saw fear in them. Making a disgusted noise, he threw down his sword. "Cowards. All of y'all are cowards."

"Indeed they are, sir, and ye should be grateful. If we'd made our way here and they'd followed your advice, ye might all well have been dead within seconds." An old man with ragtag clothes and a monkey on his shoulder strode across a gangplank and stepped onto the _Lark_'s deck. "I'm Captain Hector Barbossa of the _Black Pearl_, and this ship is now mine."

Isaac turned to face Barbossa, hate in his eyes. "I am Isaac Dowd. This is my ship by right and law and I do not recognize your claim to it, pirate."

Barbossa raised a white eyebrow. "Isaac Dowd, the Savannah shipping giant? Ye must be a native Georgia man, or is it Carolina? I can never tell with that accent. Either way, force of arms supersedes the law in these waters. A man keeps what he is strong enough to take and hold. And for me, that includes your ship, your stores, your men, and you."

Isaac bared his teeth. "Why bother? Why not just kill us now?"

Barbossa grinned, showing his rotten teeth in opposition to Isaac's mostly intact ones. "Aye, it would be quicker to dump ye into the drink with a bullet in your brain. But ye be worth far more to me alive than dead. We'll put out for Florida. There be plenty of little inlets and coves perfect for the last of the pirates. And it puts us much closer to the money your company will be payin' us to get ye back." Barbossa turned to his crew. "Gents, take Mr. Dowd aboard the _Pearl_. He be the guest of honor and should be treated with…_respect_." The pirates behind Barbossa chuckled darkly, before moving forward to seize their prisoner.

As Isaac was hustled to a small cabin in the black ship, he made a vow to himself. _No man should stand to have his hard-earned property simply taken by thieves and pirates. I will destroy them. I will be free again, and then I will destroy Barbossa and every damned pirate in the Caribbean. _

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue. The story proper will start about six years after this incident, in 1775. I am looking for OCs. I definitely need a captain for the ****_Black Pearl_****, as Barbossa and Jack will be dead by that time. Other characters will be taken as needed. Information and the form are on my profile.**


	2. Dramatis Personae

Dramatis Personae

Continental Navy

**Lieutenant Isaac Dowd, **captain of the USS _Hurricane_

30 years old (born October 13, 1746), from Hinesville, Georgia

Despite being a shipping magnate, Isaac was the second son of a wealthy Georgian cotton planter. He had no interest in agriculture and was apprenticed to a Savannah shipping merchant before founding his own company. He loved the sea and often served on his ships on runs to Caimanera in Guantanamo Bay. Isaac was ambushed by Captain Barbossa and the _Black Pearl_ in 1769. Isaac swore vengeance against the _Pearl_, its captain, and all pirates who preyed on the labor of others. He commissioned a heavy frigate which would be used to protect the major shipping lanes. Highly illegal, it was assembled piecemeal in many locations and completed in 1771. With rumblings of trouble with the British authorities ever-present, Isaac recruited an experienced crew for the new frigate and began to refit his three East Indiamen as small frigates. The four warships began drilling full-time in mid 1774.

**Captain Richard Young**, Captain of Marines on the USS _Hurricane_

34 years old (born Feburary 8, 1741), from Williamsburg, Virginia

A career soldier, Richard Young served as George Washington's aide-de-camp as a teenager during the Seven Years' War. Following the end of the war, Washington recommended the boy for an ensign's commission in the British Army. Richard served in Canada as a Regular for six years. He was a natural soldier and popular with his men, but did not have the money to purchase a lieutenant's commission, so he returned to Virginia. Upon hearing of his retirement, Washington hired Richard as a slave overseer at Mount Vernon, a job Richard fulfilled faithfully but dispassionately. In 1772, he accepted a captain's commission in the Virginia militia in addition to his overseer's job. Upon becoming the Patriot commander-in-chief in 1775, Washington offered Richard a place on his staff. The younger man, wishing to avoid the appearance of favoritism, volunteered for the Continental Marines, a unit over which Washington would have very little control.

**Petty Officer Toussaint Giroux**, physician's mate on the USS _Hurricane_

22 years old (born July 31, 1753), from Rivière-du-Loup, Quebec

Toussaint was born in the fire of the Seven Years' War. His parents, who operated a ferry across the St. Lawrence, took their baby and fled across the border and ended up in Philadelphia. In his teenage years, Toussaint was apprenticed to a barber-surgeon. He often spent his free hours at the Philadelphia harbor. At 18, he took a trip to his ancestral home in Quebec. He intended to remain and opened up a barber shop. Within a year, he received a letter from Philadelphia, informing him that his mother had died. Toussaint returned and lived with his father once more. He now works as a barber-surgeon, seeing some clients in their two-bedroom apartment and travelling to others.

**Seaman James Brooks**, steersman on the USS _Hurricane_

28 years old (born March 21, 1748), from Newport, Rhode Island

James is a New England fisherman. His father was a New England fisherman. And _his_ father was a New England fisherman before him. James first went to sea with his father at the age of 12. Tragically, once James had gotten his own job on another ship, his father was lost at sea while fishing in the Grand Banks. James dulled the pain with two things: his work and Jane his childhood sweetheart. They married in 1768 and have had two children since then. James loved his family, but felt obligated to answer his sense of honor when the Revolution broke out. After inviting his sister-in-law to move in, James travelled to Philadelphia to volunteer for naval duty.

Royal Navy

**Vice-Admiral Sir Theodore Groves**, commander of the West Indies Station/Vice-Admiral of the Blue

46 years old (born December 4, 1728), from London, England

Once James Norrington's senior lieutenant, Groves has since worked and purchased his way to the top of the Caribbean. He purchased a captain's commission in 1751 and captained a third-rate ship of the line out of Halifax, Canada during the Seven Years' War. He purchased a commodore's commission in 1762, returning to the Caribbean. His distinguished career and good connections ensured that he was promoted to Rear Admiral in 1770. He was promoted again, to Vice-Admiral, when his predecessor succumbed to malaria in 1772. Groves is now the most senior officer in the Caribbean. In North America, he is second only to the Admiral of the Blue Squadron, who is posted to the North American Station in Canada. Groves also commands the HMS _Dauntless_, but due to postwar financial cutbacks, it is provisionally mothballed. It has not sailed out of Kingston, Jamaica since 1764.

**Captain Roderick Byrne**, captain of the HMS _Judgment_

43 years old (born April 15, 1732), from Portsmouth, England

Captain Byrne is one of the traditional West County mariners. Salt water seemed to run in his blood, and it was only a matter of time before he put to sea. He began first went to sea at age 9 as a ship's boy on a Royal Navy frigate, where he served for five years. His father, a moderately successful trader purchased a midshipman's commission for Roderick in 1746, who was sent to Gibraltar to find his first berth, the legendary HMS _Royal William_. He purchased a lieutenant's commission in 1752, just before the outbreak of the Seven Years' War and was transferred to the HMS _Warspite_, a third-rate. He served with distinction in the European theater and was made a post-captain of the new frigate HMS _Venus_ in 1758. In 1766, Roderick was able to buy a captain's commission from the West Indies Station. He was made captain of the HMS _Judgment_, the de facto, if not true, flagship in the Caribbean.

**Lieutenant David Gillette**, first lieutenant of the HMS _Judgment_

37 years old (born Feburary 28, 1738), from Cardiff, Wales

James Norrington's junior lieutenant has not had the sterling career of his former peer, Vice-Admiral Groves. Gillette has yet to leave the West Indies Station and his promotion chances have been relatively limited. Despite having the money to purchase a promotion, he has been passed over many times. His requests to transfer back to Europe have been denied, and he refuses to transfer to India. He has the dubious distinction of being the oldest-ever lieutenant in the West Indies Station. His career is not without good marks. He was appointed post-captain of two different frigates, before being transferred to the HMS _Judgment_ in 1770 as first liutenant. Gillette is an experienced and competent executive officer, but he aspires to the _Judgment_'s captaincy.

**Lieutenant Samuel Whittam**, third lieutenant of the HMS _Judgment_

26 years old (May 7, 1749), from Gillingham, England

One of six children, Samuel was destined for military service, but his path to get there was somewhat unexpected. His father was a retired British Army artillery officer. In 1746, he was given tenure at the Royal Military Academy, forcing Samuel to leave behind the beloved ocean to move to Woolwich, London. His education was largely designed to prepare him for an army commission, but Samuel wanted to join the more famous of the services. Surprisingly, his father understood and purchased a midshipman's commission for his twelve-year-old son in 1761. His first action came in the 1762 Siege of Havana. At the end of the Seven Years' War, Samuel purchased a lieutenant's commission and was sent to Malta as the first lieutenant on a frigate. The ship was decommissioned and scrapped in 1769. No billets were available, so Samuel was put on half pay reserve until a billet became available. While on reserve, he went home to England and spent time with his much-enlarged family. In 1772, he was assigned to be the third lieutenant on the HMS _Judgment_ as the West Indies Station.

**Petty Officer Henry Otree**, clerk on the HMS _Judgment_

24 years old (born March 21, 1751), from New York, New York

Born to a New York accountant, Henry showed aptitude with numbers at an early age. He seemed poised to follow in his father's footsteps, but things began to change when he entered his teenage years. He spent more and more time at the harbor, talking to fishermen, sailors, and Royal Marines. Despite the pleas of his fiancé, he decided to enlist in the Royal Navy in 1770. He was assigned to the New York-based HMS _Pembroke_ as an able seaman. Eventually, the first lieutenant recognized Henry's organizational and arithmetic skills and appointed him to be a clerk. In 1773 that lieutenant purchased a commission to command a frigate in the Caribbean and had Henry transferred with him, softening the sting of leaving his family with a promotion to petty officer. In 1774, Henry was assigned to the HMS _Judgment_ to replace a clerk who had been discharged for embezzlement.

Pirates

**Vali Kroyer**, captain of the _Black Pearl_

35 years old (born November 4, 1739), from Sankt Croix, Danish West Indies

A Caribbean-born Dane, Vali was the son of a sugarcane plantation owner who grew up hearing old pirate stories. His mother and younger brother returned to Denmark in 1755 to deal with an ill family member. Shortly after, Vali's father was killed by his mistreated slaves. Vali faked his own death and fled to nearby Sankt Thomas. In 1757, he met the aging Hector Barbossa. Seeing that Vali was mere shell of a human being, Barbossa impressed Vali into the crew of the _Black Pearl_, allowing Vali to experience one of last remaining vestiges of piracy he'd grown up hearing about. Barbossa died in 1769 at the age of 68. After surviving a revolving door of captains and a string of mutinies, Kroyer established himself as the captain of the _Pearl_ in 1771. Under his leadership, the _Pearl_ split time between Caribbean and European waters. The _Pearl_ once sailed through the Øresund, between Denmark and Sweden, but Vali refused to make port in Denmark, having left his old life behind.

**Adam Lincoln**, crewman on the _Black Pearl_

17 years old (November 5, 1757), from Annapolis, Maryland

Adam's father, a dockworker, moved the family to Baltimore in 1758. Sadly, he died less than a year after the move. Adam's mother hoped her son would apprentice with a blacksmith, which would keep him safely away from the docks and ocean. But Adam loved the sea and would not be denied. He spent most of free time around Chesapeake crab fishers and sailors. In 1773, with his mother's reluctant permission, he signed on as a deck hand for a Baltimore merchantman sailing to Bermuda. On the return voyage in 1774, the ship was attacked off the coast of Florida by the _Black Pearl_. When the crew learned Adam was a contract worker and a not an employee of the shipping company and would not be ransomed, they pressed him into service. Despite his unintentional entry into piracy, he has come to enjoy his new life aboard the _Pearl_.

**Alastar Connolly**, crewman on the _Black Pearl_

24 years old (born July 6, 1751), from Cork, Ireland

"The Mad Paddy" is an unlikely pirate. He was born into a noble Irish family, and his mother died in childbirth. His five older brothers were on pathways to become MPs or military officers, but Alastar was kept in Ireland to eventually supervise the family's business interests in Dublin. When his father proposed his marriage to a noble English girl from Gloucestershire in 1767, Alastar ran and joined the crew of a merchantman. He sailed for two years, until the ship was pursued by a Royal Navy frigate near the Leeward Islands. Unbeknownst to Alastar, his captain had been smuggling weapons to traitorous elements in Britain's Caribbean empire. The frigate pulverized the smugglers, and Alaster floated on wreckage until he washed up on a small cay. He survived for eleven months by catching fish and drinking from a small freshwater pool. He was picked up by the _Black Pearl_ in 1772. By then, sun exposure, relative dehydration, and a festering hatred of the Royal Navy had driven him partially mad. He remained on the _Pearl_ as a crewman, distinguished by his cackling laugh and strange sense of humor, his violently unpredictability, and often being the first man over the rail when boarding other ships.

**Ferric Morrow**, captain of the _Tiburon_

35 years old (born May 12, 1740), from St. George's Caye, British Honduras

Ferric grew up not knowing his father and apprenticed to a sail-maker as a youth. In 1758, he was in a dockside tavern and was caught up in a sweep by Royal Marines searching for members of a pro-Spanish gang. He, along with 22 other detainees, was put on the HMS _Lysander_, a snow-brig which was to bring the prisoners to a new penal colony in the Dutch Guineas. Ferric's shackles were improperly fastened and he worked them off by the second night of the voyage. Over the next three days, he managed to free his fellow prisoners. On the sixth night, the prisoners, which actually did include some of the Spanish agitators, came up on deck and overpowered the skeleton crew. The British crew was dumped overboard and left to die. Ferric ceded the captaincy to the large Spanish gang leader, who renamed the ship _Tiburon_. Ferric was elected first mate and rose to captain when the Spaniard was killed in a 1764 raid. Since becoming captain, Ferric has mostly sailed in French and Spanish waters. Growing up in a British colony, he appreciated the power of the Royal Navy, which had all but destroyed piracy in the Caribbean.

**Blair Johnson**, crewwoman on the _Tiburon_

19 years old (born October 20, 1755), from Kingston, Jamaica

One of the few women sailing in the Caribbean, Blair's parents died when she was an infant. She grew up in an orphanage, but was often teased for being a mulatto. She left the orphanage and began working at a dockside tavern in Kingston in 1768. Spending a few years as a server provided an education in using her charms to her advantage on the sailors who patronized the tavern and defending herself when they went too far. Eventually, she began to itch for a chance to leave Kingston. In 1772, she talked a crewman of the _Tiburon_ into taking her on the ship. She eventually made her sailor think she left the ship and concealed herself in the hold. Once the _Tiburon_ was at sea, she revealed herself to Captain Morrow and asked for chance to sail with the pirates. She proved her athleticism and earned a berth. She primarily stands watches in the rigging and boards prizes.

* * *

Ships

**USS ****_Hurricane_**

Type: 44-gun heavy frigate

Affiliation: Continental Navy, Caribbean Squadron

Launched: March 8, 1771 (Savannah, Georgia)

Homeports: Savannah, Georgia; Caimanera, Cuba

Tonnage: 1,300 tons

Length: 174 ft (between perpendiculars)

Beam: 42 ft, 6 in

Top speed: 11 knots

Armament: 28 twenty-four-pound long guns

20 thirty-two-pound carronades

4 eighteen-pound long guns (bow chasers)

Complement: 300 souls

**HMS ****_Dauntless_**

Type: First-rate ship of the line

Affiliation: Royal Navy, Blue Squadron (East Indies Station)

Launched: April 22, 1741 (Portsmouth, England)

Homeport: Kingston, Jamaica

Tonnage: 2,380 tons

Length 182 ft (between perpendiculars)

Beam: 50 ft, 7 in

Top speed: 8 knots

Armament: 30 thirty-two-pound long guns

28 twenty-four pound long guns

12 eighteen-pound long guns

30 sixty-four-pound carronades

4 twelve-pound long guns (bow chasers)

4 twelve-pound long guns (stern chasers)

Complement: 820 souls (undermanned)

**HMS ****_Judgment_**

Type: Fourth-rate ship of the line

Affiliation: Royal Navy, Blue Squadron (East Indies Station)

Launched: July 25, 1765 (Halifax, Canada)

Homeport: Kingston, Jamaica

Tonnage: 1,460 tons

Length: 178 ft (between perpendiculars)

Beam: 48 ft, 2 in

Top speed: 9 knots

Armament: 36 eighteen pound long guns

24 thirty-two pound carronades

2 nine-pound long guns (bow chasers)

2 nine-pound long guns (stern chasers)

Complement: 390 souls

**_Black Pearl_**

Type: East Indiaman

Affiliation: Independent

Launched: Unknown

Homeports: Ile de la Tortue, Saint-Domingue; Freeman's Bay, Grenada

Tonnage: 850 tons

Length: 165 ft (between perpendiculars)

Beam: 40 ft

Top speed: 12 knots

Armament: 32 twelve-pound long guns

Complement: 80 souls

**_Tiburon_**

Type: Snow-brig

Affiliation: Independent

Launched: June 19, 1753 (New York, New York - as HMS _Lysander_)

Homeports: Key West, East Florida; Ile de la Tortue, Saint-Domingue

Tonnage: 220 tons

Length: 113 ft (between perpendiculars)

Beam: 24 ft, 7 in

Top speed: 12 knots

Armament: 12 twelve-pound long guns

Complement: 30 souls

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The cast is finally set! I've had ideas percolating in my head since I first posted this and I think have a good sense of where I want to take this story. Thank you to everyone who submitted a character. Even the ones I did not use were important in plot development. Thank you to the readers, who have stuck with me through the lengthy process of setting up this story. I hope to get the first chapter posted by next weekend. Work prevents me from getting much time to write this week until Wednesday or Thursday, but we are underway!**

**-SouthernSinfonian**


	3. Chapter 1

_August 2, 1775 – Fort Augusta, Kingston, Jamaica_

The entire officer corps of the Royal Navy's East Indies Station stood at attention on the parade grounds of Fort Augusta. Behind them stood thousands of enlisted crewmen and most of the brigade of Royal Marines, the bright red of their dress coats clashing sharply with the blue worn by the navy men. In front of the assembled men was a raised platform upon which stood the wardroom of the HMS _Judgment_, the largest active warship in the Caribbean. The men were assembled for a rare and significant event: the retirement of a Royal Navy Captain.

Unfortunately, what should have been a joyous and celebratory event was marred by the dark pall of rebellion. The American rebels had engaged open rebellion. Normally, the perception of rebellion would be a nuisance, a minor problem to be crushed at will by the might of His Britannic Majesty's armies. This, rebellion, however, was something different. The Massachsetts Yankees had amassed a huge army and were using it to lay siege to Boston and its British garrison. The siege had begun in April and showed no signs of stopping. Even last week's news of the victory at Bunker Hill seemed hollow.

At long last, the officer in question appeared. A weathered, but still-fit officer emerged from an arch of cutlasses, held by the senior petty officers of the _Judgment_. This was Captain Roderick Byrne, the second-highest-ranked British officer in the Caribbean and the captain of the _Judgment_. After he passed through the arch, the petty officers closed ranks and followed him to the dais. Captain Byrne marched to Vice-Admiral Sir Theodore Groves, the commander of the West Indies Station, who stood at the front of the platform. Byrne saluted the admiral. "Sir, I request your permission to be relieved of my post and resign my commission."

Groves returned the salute. "Permission granted, Captain. Prepare to stand relieved."

"Aye, sir!" Moments later, they were joined by another officer, not much younger than Byrne, despite his relatively youthful appearance. Lieutenant David Gillette, a longtime fixture in the West Indies Station, had served as Captain Byrne's first lieutenant on the _Judgment_ and was taking over the captaincy. Byrne and Gillete faced each other, with Vice-Admiral Groves observing from behind.

Gillette stood to face his commanding officer. "I am ready to relieve you, sir."

Byrne stiffened, realizing the finality of the exchange the junior officer had just initiated. "I am ready to be relieved, Mister Gillette. His Majesty's Ship _Judgment_ is in good repair and has a full complement of crew and officers. She is under orders to patrol the eastern Caribbean, keep the trade routes open and limit the efforts of pirates and so-called American privateers."

"I relieve you, sir."

After a moment's pause, Captain Roderick Byrne spoke the final words of his naval career. "I stand relieved." Gillette threw a crisp salute, which Byrne solemnly returned. He unbuckled his service sword in its sheath. Removing it from his sword belt, he handed the sheathed weapon to Vice-Admiral Groves, who in turn offered the hilt to Gillette. The lieutenant drew the sword and brought it up in salute to the station commander.

"Admiral, I stand prepared to assume command of His Majesty's Ship _Judgment_ and the rank of Captain."

Nodding, Groves uttered the response. "In the name of His Majesty George the Third, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain, France and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and so forth, I hereby grant you promotion to the rank of Captain in the Royal Navy and appoint you to command of His Majesty's Ship _Judgment_. Congratulations, Captain." He leaned forward imperceptibly and whispered "It's long overdue, David." The personal message taking mere seconds, Groves snapped back and finished by saying, "Go forth do your duty for King and Country."

A Marine band, positioned to the side of the platform, struck up "Rule Britannia!" and the entirety of the assembled men saluted the Union Jack flying proudly above the fort.

* * *

An hour later, the men had long since been dismissed and a small group of officers, civilian officials, and members of Kingston society were assembled in a private reception at the governor's mansion. Mr. Byrne and Captain Gillette had received many well-wishers and were now conversing privately with others.

Three naval officers, Captain Gillette and a pair of lieutenants, stood at the edge of the garden, looking over the bay, where a sloop-of-war was making way to begin a patrol between Kingston and Nassau. Without turning to look at his companions, Gillette remarked. "It's a gift to be first lieutenant of a flagship at such a young age, Samuel. I have no doubt you will discharge your duty as well as any man in His Majesty's service."

Samuel Whittam, the newly-promoted first lieutenant nodded. "You're certainly right, Captain. Of course, I wouldn't have had the chance at all if Oliver hadn't been so decent." Twenty-nine-year-old Lieutenant Oliver Ferguson, the other officer present had been the second lieutenant under Captain Byrne. When Byrne had retired, Gillette, the first lieutenant, had purchased his commissioned. Normally, Ferguson would have purchased Gillette's recently-vacated commission and been promoted to first lieutenant. However, he had come to Samuel and confessed that he had neither the money nor the ambition to do so. Permission thus given, Samuel had purchased Gillette's commission and passed the Scotsman, becoming the new executive officer of the _Judgment_.

Gillette finally did turn his head. "That's certainly true. Mr. Ferguson, you did a decent, Christian thing for Mr. Whittam. That not only buys you favor with God, but it reassures me that you are a good and honest officer, a man who places the welfare of his country over the welfare of his career." Samuel had to suppress an ironic smile. Gillette had spent well over a decade chasing a promotion to captain. Captain's commissions had been available in India after the Seven Years' War, but Gillette, feeling that they were below him, had declined to put in for one. Instead, he spent years being passed over for European and American commissions in favor of more senior or better-connected men.

Ferguson, not a boastful man, finally spoke. "No need to make it more than it was, sir. It was the only thing to do. I could hardly buy what I didn't have the money for, and Sam is a good fellow who is more than ready to serve as first lieutenant."

The captain's face broke into a wry smile. "He certainly is. It will be good to keep most of the wardroom. The new third lieutenant is on his way from St. Thomas and we've recruited a new surgeon here in Kingston. We should be fit to make way in less than a week. Then we'll show those slippery Yankees why they would have been better off staying at home, growing crops and herding pigs.

"Hear, hear," both lieutenants said, nearly in unison. Samuel turned to look back over the bay. Wars were where an officer's reputation was made. Even in such a simple conflict as this, Samuel's star was certainly have plenty of chances to continue its rise. If he played his cards right and caught just a few breaks, there was no reason why he couldn't end his career as the First Lord of the Admiralty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Byrne, Vice-Admiral Groves, and Governor Sir Basil Keith sat in the governor's private library, each with a brandy in hand. The governor spoke first. "Congratulations on your retirement, Mr. Byrne. I've extended my congratulations as the governor, but I now wish to do so as a man. You've had an exemplary career. Do you have any idea as to what you'll do now that you have resigned your commission?"

The ex-captain smiled slightly and opened his arms in exasperation. "I'm not entirely sure, Sir Basil. I have no family to speak of, so I have no home to return to. I was born in Portsmouth, but there is nothing truly for me there. I have not been to England in nearly two decades. I spent very little of my pay and my pension is a good one, so money is hardly a concern. I confess I have not given it much thought at all."

Groves broke in at that point. "Roderick told me he was resigning in response to the rebellion in the North American colonies."

The governor raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Byrne, surely you aren't one of those officers who has resigned their commission out of a reluctance to fight the colonials!"

The admiral answered before Byrne could. "Not at all, Governor. Roderick's resignation actually came with nothing but the noblest of intentions. He told me that he had no reservations with regards to putting down the rebellion, but he felt he was better suited to a peacetime captaincy and that the coming of war necessitated a younger, more vigorous captain for the _Judgment_."

Nodding vigorously, Governor Keith confirmed his assent. "Putting country before career. You are a true servant of the Crown if ever I saw one. And I have no doubt Captain Gillette will handle the _Judgment_ admirably."

Again, Vice-Admiral Groves answered. "No doubt. I was a lieutenant with David for both the King and the East India Company. It's simply criminal that he was passed over for promotion so many times. His money is as good as anyone else's, and no one from a good family like his should be a lieutenant so late into their 30s…even if the man _is_ Welsh." The three men exchanged low chuckles. "All jokes aside, Captain Gillette is well-deserving of his promotion and his ambition has kept him youthful beyond his years. That evergreen energy will serve him well in the coming months." Turning to Byrne, he changed tack. "Roderick, seeing as you have no plans as of yet, I have a proposition for you. I have served extensively in the West Indies, and attained the greater rank, but you have an incredible wealth of knowledge regarding naval warfare. You would honor me greatly if you would remain in Kingston as a military advisor for the duration of this little rebellion. You had experience in dealing with French privateers, and I have not had to deal with pirates since we wiped the scum out before the Seven Years' War. With Gates handling matters in Massachusetts, the Caribbean theater, such as it is, will be my responsibility. I would certainly appreciate your experience and counsel."

Surprise rode freely on the former captain's face. "Sir, this is entirely unexpected. I would be honored. I am at your disposal."

The governor smiled. "Excellent! Your service lives on, Roderick. And may we hang Hancock, Adams, and the whole lot of treasonous snakes!" The men brought their glasses together to seal the toast. As they sipped their brandy, a thought visibly crossed the governor's mind. "I have just now realized, what is to become of the _Dauntless_? She has been mothballed for some time now. With war coming, do you plan to prepare her for duty?"

Groves shook his head dispassionately. "Not at this time, Governor. The Yankees will never be able to obtain a true warship, let alone place one in the Caribbean. There's no need to spend the money to prepare a ship that will never be needed. If the rebels send any naval forces to the Caribbean, I will relish the challenge, but they surely can't be anything David and the _Judgment_ won't be able to handle."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've introduced most of the British characters. I took most of the language from the change of command ceremony from the language from the OOD relief procedure of the modern United States Navy. Any time there's a historical inaccuracy or creative license taken with regards to the actual history, I will try to post it in the post-chapter notes. Just to let you know, Sir Basil Keith actually was the governor of Jamaica from 1774 to 1777. He won't be a recurring character, though.**

**We won't see Byrne or Groves too much; most of the British action will revolve around the _Judgment_, and those two characters will generally remain safely in Kingston. I can't give you a strict schedule for when the next chapter will come but stay tuned. Next up: the Americans.**


	4. Chapter 2

_November 6, 1775 – Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

"Mister Dowd, this is a ship that will give fits to the Royal Navy. You and your _Hurricane_ are truly a windfall to our cause. We weren't planning on having any ships refitted and ready for service until spring of next year, then you come along with a ready-made frigate and fully-trained crew." John Adams, the brother of the famous New England Patriot leader, walked alongside Isaac as they returned to the State House from the Philadelphia harbor. Adams, a leader in creating a Patriot navy had come to inspect the _Hurricane_, a 44-gun heavy frigate that Isaac had ordered built after being captured by pirates in 1769. "This will certainly expedite our naval plans. Rest assured that a commission will be prepared by tomorrow, if not today."

The ship had been completed in 1771 and had completed sea trials in 1772. The original purpose of the _Hurricane_ was to patrol the sea lanes most commonly used by Isaac's smaller trading ships. While the larger East Indiamen could defend themselves against all but dedicated warships, the smaller snow-brigs carried few guns and could be susceptible to pirates and raiders. While the frigate was being built, Isaac had recruited a full crew of over 250 men, many of whom had served in the navies of Europe's great powers. In addition to a well-trained crew, the ship itself was state-of-the-art. Isaac had retained the services of an up-and-coming naval architect from Pennsylvania named Joshua Humphreys. The journeyman builder had designed a ship that was longer and narrower than conventional frigates and had diagonal ribbing, greatly increasing hull strength. To further strengthen the ship, Humphreys insisted on using wood from the Southern live oak for the hull. The somewhat eccentric Humphreys described his creation as "strong enough to outduel any frigate, and fast enough to escape a man of war". That last characteristic was essential, as the _Hurricane_ was an illegal privately-owned warship.

Additionally, the armament was substantially heavier than that found on most frigates. Between her 32-pound carronades and the 24-pound long guns, the _Hurricane _was a deadly opponent, particularly at close range. Even the chase guns, a quartet of 18-pound long guns, outweighed the 12-pounders mounted in the bows of most Royal Navy vessels. The guns themselves held an advantage other weapons. Having read about the latest advances in naval warfare, Isaac had obtained guns with gunlocks. These modified flintlocks allowed a gun crew to fire their weapon without an unwieldy linstock. This led to a faster rate of fire and eliminated the danger of the lit match causing a fire.

Isaac had taken the _Hurricane_ out for a couple patrols in the Caribbean, and it had made several more without its owner, but it had yet to run into any enemy, pirate or otherwise. When rumors intensified about a potential war up north, Isaac had thought long and hard about what to do. He had no qualms with the status quo. His taxes had not been greatly affected, and he made enough money to be untroubled by the increases which had come. The bulk of the increases had come down on the New England Yankees, those who had truly benefitted from the defeat of the French years ago. However, as a businessman, Isaac believed in efficiency. A government that was so ineffective as to cause an entire army of men to rebel was surely not the best means of ruling. He'd begun to refit his three East Indiamen as frigates so they could better defend themselves.

When news of the fighting at Bunker Hill arrived, Isaac reluctantly decided to contribute his ships to the Patriot cause. The four frigates would serve as privateers while the smaller snow-brigs would continue to make trading runs. However, a certain amount of space in the snows' holds would be used to haul gunpowder and munitions, commodities which were sure to become scarce with Britain no longer providing them. A few days ago, Isaac had set sail for Philadelphia on board the _Hurricane_, with the intent of obtaining letters of marque from the Continental Congress. Instead, John Adams was now talking about a commission in the newly-declared, albeit currently-nonexistent, Continental Navy.

"Mr. Adams, when I arrived, I thought I would simply be made a privateer. A commission is a surprise, but a pleasant one. Does that mean anything different?"

Adams shrugged. "Call me John. We're still figuring that one out. Without an existing navy to draw protocol from, we're making things up as we go. From what you told me, you know how to handle a ship, but you're not trained in naval warfare, correct?"

"That's right. I'm just a shipping merchant. The _Hurricane_ was built in response to an unfortunate incident I suffered involving pirates." After a half-moment of silence, the Georgian cracked a smile and added, "Now that I think about it, she's about to be used for the purpose which she was built to prevent."

Adams furrowed his brow momentarily, then laughed heartily at the irony. "You know, I'm still dubious about the ship's design. I've truly never seen anything like her before, with such length compared to her beam. However, if you have the success we hope, we may have to speak with this Humphreys about the possibility of building ships for the Congress. And you said he lives here in Philadelphia?"

Isaac nodded firmly. "He does. In fact, I'm having supper with him tonight, if you would like to send a message."

"That won't be necessary. We'll find him in due time if we decide to retain his services." The pair approached the State House and Adams stopped in front of the doors. "Session is nearly over for the day, Isaac; there's no reason for you to stay here. I hope to get a commission prepared by tomorrow. When your presence is needed, we will send a courier to your rooms. Also, prepare a list of your officers and mates, as well as any personnel needs you may have. Good day, Mister Dowd." Adams tipped his hat briefly, then turned to walk up the steps before Isaac had time to return the perfunctory gesture.

* * *

The next day, Isaac strode into an antechamber in the State House, less than an hour after being summoned. He saw Adams and two other members of Congress seated around a table. Adams, who sat at the head of the table, motioned to the empty seat at the opposite end. "Please sit down, Mister Dowd."

Isaac slid into the chair and waited for the Congressmen to speak. The tall, lanky man who sat to Adams's left spoke next. "Mister Dowd, it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been offered a commission as a lieutenant in the Continental Navy. Should you accept, you will be charged with orders to disrupt English commerce in the waters of the Western Hemisphere and provide as much trouble as possible to British naval efforts in the same theater."

Isaac faced the news with much less surprise than he would have a mere day ago. "Thank you, Mister…"

"Langdon. John Langdon of New Hampshire." It was not Langdon himself who had answered, but John Adams. "Forgive me for my rudeness. The gentleman on my right is Silas Deane of Connecticut. The three of us comprise the Congress's Marine Committee." The Massachusetts Yankee paused to clear his throat before continuing. "Mister Dowd, there is some administrative matters to clear up. We are prepared to commission the _Hurricane_ and your three converted merchantmen into the navy, but we do not have the power to do so as the ships belong to you."

Isaac's brows furrowed, but sprung apart as he realized the problem Adams was hinting at. "I understand entirely, sir. I am prepared to loan my ships to the Congress for the duration of this conflict."

Adams smiled and clapped his hands together. "Excellent! Then may I assume that you are prepared to accept your commission?"

Isaac hesitated momentarily. Ideologically, he had very little in common with these radicals from up north. As he understood, many Southerner Congressmen were hesitant about open conflict with the English. Such thoughts were in line with Isaac's. His shipping business had not been seriously threatened by tax or confiscation, his earnings were still high, and he was not persuaded by the egalitarian concept of republicanism. However, he acknowledged that there was more to tie him to men from Virginia, Massachusetts, and Pennsylvania than those from London, Plymouth, or Southampton. "I am. What do I need to do to make it so?"

"Stand up, raise your right hand, and repeat after me." Adams rose to mirror Isaac, while Deane held a Bible under Isaac's left hand.

"I, Isaac Jonathan Dowd, do acknowledge the Thirteen United States of America, namely, New Hampshire, Massachusetts Bay, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia, to be free, independent, and sovereign states, and declare, that the people thereof owe no allegiance or obedience to George the third, king of Great Britain; and I renounce, refuse and abjure any allegiance or obedience to him; and I do swear that I will, to the utmost of my power, support, maintain, and defend the said United States against the said king, George the third, and his heirs and successors, and his and their abettors, assistants, and adherents; and will serve the said United States in the office of Lieutenant which I now hold , and in any other office which I may hereafter hold by their appointment, or under their authority, with fidelity and honor, and according to the best of my skill and understanding. So help me God."

Upon completion, there were congratulations and handshakes all around. When it subsided, Langdon added, "We'll make sure to send a copy of the oath with you so you can administer it to the captains of your converted merchantmen. I presume you will be returning to Georgia before you put to sea for good?"

"Yes sir, I will."

"Good, good!" Once again, Adams seemed eager to move on to the next order of business. "Mister Dowd, I am determined to make this navy work just as well as the army Washington is putting together, and better if possible. I believe a standing army is a threat to liberty, but a navy poses no such threat – certainly not to the degree that thousands of armed men on land are capable of. To ensure a well-functioning navy, we must have well-qualified men. Do you have your list of personnel needs?" At these words, the two other members of the Maritime Committee began opening several large ledgers that were stacked on the table." Isaac passed the list over to the Massachusetts man, who quickly read over it. "You have a full wardroom, it seems. I don't think we'll need to make any changes there. There are a lot of good petty officers; more than I would have expected." After another quick glance-over, he asked "No barber or surgeon's mate?"

"No, Mister Adams. We have a very capable surgeon. I did not think in necessary to hire an enlisted man to do the same job."

Adams wagged a cautious finger at Isaac. "You can never be too careful on a warship." The two other men on the committee began furiously flipping though the ledgers. "The surgeon can fall ill or suffer injury himself, or become overwhelmed with battle casualties. As a warship, the _Hurricane_ should boast a surgeon's mate." Deane scribbled furiously on a scrap of paper, which he handed to Adams. "Here we are. Your surgeon's mate will be a fellow named Toussaint Giroux." The Yankee accent butchered the French name, though Isaac doubted he could do better. "He's a Quebecois fellow. Not much sea experience, but an accomplished barber-surgeon, and he can double as a French translator." With that, the Congressman handed Isaac the piece of paper. "By the way, Lieutenant, you will find all of these men by going to the naval recruitment office we've set up on Broad Street. They can help you track them down."

After addressing needs in the crew, Adams had one last issue to go over. "And now for the Marines."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Fighting only broke out a few months ago and you already have Marines? I feel like fighting men would have been assigned to the army."

"Normally, yes. But since Congress established the navy, the Committee has accepted certain qualified volunteers for service with the new Continental Marines. Outfitting the _Hurricane_ will take nearly all of the men we have for now, but I believe it is worth it." As Adams spoke, Deane had crossed over to the closed doors. As the Massachusetts man finished, Deane opened the doors and ushered in a man wearing a dress uniform distinguished by its green coat and high leather stock collar. He wore a curved saber similar to those used by the Mamluk warriors of Egypt. "Lieutenant, this is Captain Richard Young of Virginia. He will command the Marines on board your ship."

The Virginian snapped a sharp salute to Isaac, who returned it. "Reporting as ordered, sir. And it will be a pleasure to sail under your command."

"Likewise, Mister Young."

Adams smiled broadly and clapped his hands in satisfaction. "Excellent. I think our business is concluded here. Lieutenant, Captain, feel free to stop by the Broad Street office and find the petty officers we've listed for you. We need you to sail within the week. The Committee and other members will meet you at your berth in the Navy Yard on Friday at noon. There we will present you with naval ensigns for your ships as well as conduct the commissioning ceremony for your ship. Lieutenant Dowd, as of November 10, 1775, you will be the post-captain of the United States Ship _Hurricane_, commissioned by the Authority of the Continental Congress of the Thirteen United States of America!"

* * *

**Author's/Historical Notes: I was hoping to introduce all of the American characters in this chapter, but I'm going to have to split up the officers and enlisted men. I'll finish introducing the Americans, then move onto the pirates.**

**With the exception of Isaac, Richard, and Toussaint, all of the characters with appearances or references in this chapter were historical figures. John Adams was a proponent of naval power before, during, and after his presidency. As mentioned in the chapter, he believed armies were dangerous and could tempt generals to dreams of dictatorship, while a navy could defend national interests without posing such a threat. In 1775, Adams, John Langdon, and Silas Deane were named as the original members of the Marine Committee of the Second Continental Congress. Though the committee would later have one delegate from each state, the original three men were all from New England. This was the traditional pro-navy region prior to the Revolution and during the antebellum period. Joshua Humphreys was a Quaker shipbuilder from Philadelphia who was famous for building the original six frigates of the United States Navy in the 1790s, including the legendary USS _Constitution_. The dimensions and characteristics of the USS _Hurricane_ are very similar to those of Humphreys's 44-gun frigates.  
**

**The oath Isaac took was the first American Oath of Office, though it was not approved until 1776. Richard Young's uniform contains many traditional Marine Corps elements. The Continental Marines did wear green coats. The leather collar is the origin of the Marines' nickname of "leathernecks"; however, it was not made part of the uniform until the 1790s. The Mameluke saber (still the dress sword of Marine officers to this day) was not adopted until the 19th century._  
_**


End file.
